


Himitsu

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, Imagine your OTP, Kink Positivity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho finds Jun's secret stash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himitsu

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/43412647412/) prompt from Imagine Your OTP: "Imagine Person A finding out about Person B’s fetish without Person B knowing and surprising them next time they are in bed together."
> 
> Unbeta'd!

When Jun steps out of the shower and starts to towel off, he's expecting Sho to be waiting for him in the bedroom when he returns. He is _not_ expecting Sho to be handcuffed to the bed, stark naked and clutching his cell phone in his right hand.

Sho notices him as soon as he stops in the doorway. "Oh thank goodness," he huffs, clearly relieved. "I kept having these visions of you slipping in the shower and knocking yourself out. Imagine the call I'd have to make to Kazu."

All Jun can do is stand there and blink. "What. The hell. Are you doing."

There's a blush starting to creep its way up Sho's chest, but he barrels through it, giving his best sexy idol smirk and wiggling his hips invitingly in Jun's direction. "Just thought I'd surprise you with something special." At Jun's continued staring, he adds, "I found your box."

"My...?"

"The one in the closet marked 'Leave this alone, Sakurai.'"

Jun's mouth purses. "And you didn't leave it alone."

Sho moves his shoulders in a way that would probably look more like a shrug if his arms weren't strung up over his head. "No, I did not."

Finally, Jun enters the room proper and makes his way to the bed, climbing onto the mattress to kneel at Sho's side. The cell phone slides easily out of Sho's hand when Jun reaches for it — Nino's number is already dialed in, so that all Sho would have to do if something really did go wrong is press the call button — and he sets it down on the corner of the nightstand without turning to look. He doesn't miss the way Sho's eyes are focused on him, tracking his every movement.

He leans over Sho and asks quietly, "How do you know I don't like being the one handcuffed to the bed?"

"Lucky guess," Sho answers, sounding distracted. His eyes are locked on Jun's mouth.

Jun touches Sho's arms, up past the sharp points of his elbows and all the way to the silver links of the cuffs. They've been on long enough that the metal has warmed from Sho's body heat. A spike of arousal hits Jun, adding to the desire that's been slowly building since before he even got in the shower. He feels his way back down the length of Sho's arms, pressing hard enough to make Sho hiss through his teeth, feeling the firm resistance of Sho's muscles beneath his palms. Then he trails the very tips of his fingers down Sho's ribs and delights in the way it makes Sho squirm.

When he moves forward to straddle Sho's hips, he catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye: the box in question, open, set on the floor beside the bed. The box itself is nothing special, just cardboard with a handwritten note — the one Sho so brazenly ignored — scrawled in permanent marker on each side. But inside of it is Jun's collection, all the toys and tools he's procured over the years, many of which have only been used once or twice or only in his fantasies. Being a megastar means it's difficult to find someone he can trust enough to share this with, but now that he has Sho... Well, that opens up an entire hallway of doors that had previously been firmly shut and locked.

The same way those handcuffs are locked now.

The box is open, and from this angle Jun can make out a few of the items inside: a bit gag, a pinwheel, several plastic clothespins. Even without seeing the whole thing, Jun can tell that the contents of the box are nowhere near as organized as they were the last time he put them away.

"Sho-kun," he says, voice low with artificial wonder and very real arousal. "You really did go through the entire box, didn't you?"

Sho tugs gently at the cuffs and does his best to look seductive. "Without permission, too." He drops his eyelids and bites his bottom lip before saying in a ridiculous husky voice, "I guess you'd better discipline me."

At that, Jun can't help but laugh. In Sho's defense, it's mostly because he can't believe how lucky he is to have this idiot in his bed, ready and willing to explore all the secrets Jun is now realizing he needn't have kept hidden in the first place.

He pinches the softest part of Sho's stomach and laughs again when it makes Sho gasp. "I'll see to it that you receive the proper punishment." Before Sho can think up a comeback, Jun tweaks his nipples hard and leans over to retrieve the box.

He thinks the clothespins might be a good place to start — but first, he knows there's a cock ring in there somewhere.


End file.
